Razones por la cual luchar
by Kaida00
Summary: Esta mal ser egoísta? Esta pregunta se la hizo Ichigo en el momento cumbre de lanzar el Final Getsuga Tensho. Un cambio de resolución, nuevos aliados y distintos puntos de vista cambiaran a Ichigo? o seguirá el camino del protector.
1. Cap 1: Resolución

resumen: Esta mal ser un poco egoísta? Esta pregunta se hizo Ichigo en el momento cumbre de lanzar el Final Getsug Tensho. Una conversacion clave con Aizen, la reciente perdida de Zangetsu y la reacción de la Sociedad de Alma cambiará a Ichigo ó seguira el cámino del protector.

"Dialogos"

"_pensamientos"_

_"**Espiritus"**_

**"Espiritu Hueco" (Lo voy a llanar Shiro en capítulos posteriores, es realmente molesto que no tenga una nombre)**

capítulo 1: Resolución.

"Acabemos con esto, Aizen" susurré, pero aún lo suficientemente alto para que mí oponente oyera "Estoy cansado... asqueado con tu forma de pensar" coloque mí mano quemada en el brazo en el cual se posaba mi espada "Te mostrare... El Final Gestsuga Tensho" Dije con mucho pesar... y como no hacerlo, en unos instantes perdere mis poderes de shinigami. Al viejo, mi hueco y... Tenza.

A mí alrededor salio expulsado una gran cantidad de Reiryoku, sabia que con esto la batalla, no, la guerra terminaría; salvaría a todos, eso es lo que quería ó no?

"**_Lo que deseas proteger tú, Ichig_****_o. No es lo que yo quiero proteger"_**las palabras de Tenza vuelven a retumbar en mí cabeza.

Suspiro* "Es realmente injusto esto, Aizen. Pero lo que realmente quiero, no tiene porque ser siempre justo, lamentablemente" mire al cielo mientras el Reiryoku a mí alrededor se establecía y mostraba mí nueva forma a un Aizen que me miraba cauteloso.

(todos saben como se ve Ichigo acá, no hace falta explicar)

"Qué quieres decir con eso Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen me hizo la pregunta que deseaba no me hubiese hecho nunca.

"Que este es el fínal Aizen, el fínal para ambos" levante mí brazo y reuní Reiryoku en mí mano para crear una especie de espada "Con esta habilidad, con este poder todo terminara, tus ambiciones y... mis poderes de shinigami...Se estinguiran... para siempre" Le expliqué tomandome varías pausas, mientras me preparaba para utilizar el 'Mugetsu'.

"Asi que es eso" Soltó Aizen, lo iba a interrumpir para lanzar el Mugetsu, pero su siguiente pregunta me descoloco un poco"Así que el único que tiene que sacrificar algo eres tú, Kurosaki Ichigo ó me equivoco?"

Se equivocaba? claro que sí, los Vizards sufrieron por Aizen, Urahara y Yorouchi mismos tambien, mis amigos, pero...

"Pero ellos no tuvieron ninguna baja, Eso estaras pensando" Intente no parecer sorprendido, pero su sonrisa decía totalmente lo contrario "Siempre fue así, Kurosaki Ichigo. Él, él rey maneja todo y ellos son simples peones. Por eso...

" Suficiente Aizen, ya lo tengo muy en claro lo que dijiste, pero no quita todo lo que hiciste" levante mí brazo nuevamente "_Porqué soy el único que tiene que perder algo importante, es su lucha, su maldita guerra y se las tengo que solucionar, esto es ridiculo y demásiado injusto"_

"Se acabó, Aizen" no quiero decir la palabra. Maldición! No quiero perder a Zangetsu, ni siquiera al molesto de mí hueco.

"**_Esta mal el ser un poco egoísta? Ichigo"_**

_"Zangetsu?!"_

_"**Soy Tenza, Ichigo. Te repito la pregunta; Está mál el ser un poco egoísta ? Píensalo, de todas formas no importa, sea cual sea tu respuesta, siempre estare contigo Ichigo, recuerda eso. Adíos"**_

"ES IMPOSIBLE QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO ALCANCE UN NIVEL SUPERIOR AL MIO, ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE" No se cuanto tiempo se paso gritando Aizen, tampoco me importa mucho que digamos.

Esta mál ser egoísta? claro que no. Yo se lo que quiero, Tenza. Quiero protegerlos a todos y para eso tengo que hacer esto...pero no quiero perderlos. Aún sabiendo esto, no quiero perderlos. Perdón, realmente lo siento Tenza Zangetsu. "Mugetsu"

"QUEEE AGRRRR" Ví como el reiryoku negro consumía a Aizen, no me podía importar menos, por fín se acabo toda esta locura, pero... a un precio demasiado alto para mí. Se que era lo que se tenía que hacer, pero no quita el pesar que esta sintiendo mí jodida alma.

Me fuí acercando lentamente al cuerpo de Aizen. Al mismo tiempo que mí armadura y vendas se desvanecían, junto con mí reiatsu. Ví como Aizen se retorcía del dolor y me gritaba, no le entendía, mas que nada porque ya no le prestaba atención.

una solitaria lágrima se acomodaba sobre mí cara y caía lentamente por mí mejilla. Acción que fue seguida por la regeneración de Aizen "_maldición, esto tiene que ser una jodida broma" _Maldición ya estoy sintiendo la perdida de mis poderes. "_Nonononono Por qué esta pasando esto, se suponía que acabaría todo. Maldición, Maldición, maldición , MALDICIÓN! Levantate Korusaki Ichigo!"_

"Es una lastima, Kurosaki Ichigo" Lo observe de arriba a abajo "_tiene algun fetiche con el blanco?" _me pregunté. "Exacto Kurosaki Ichigo, arriesgaste todo y aún asi perdiste, mira y presta atención a mí espada, tú sabras muy bíen lo que esta ocurriendo" Mís ojos se posaron rapidamente en esa dirección y me sorprendí de inmediato "El Hokyoku a decidido que ya no necesito una espada, tal como sucedio recien con tú transformación, no, me disculpo. TÚ YA NO TIENES ESE PODER, KUROSAKI ICHIGO. HAS PERDIDO" Tiene razón, obviamente tiene razón. MALDICIÓN ABSOLUTAMENTE TIENE LA MALDITA RAZÓN! "Se acabo Kurosaki Ichigo, Muer..."

Antes de que diga la palabra algo rojo salio de su pecho.

"QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO" Gritó Aizen, paralizado y con un leve temor en su palida cara.

"Yo puedo responder a eso, Aizen" Mí cabeza giro hacia la derecha, en ese lugar se encontraba Urahara "Digamos que es una larga y muy variable combinación de Kido y Hadou. Se podría decir que es un sello. El cual te coloque en el momento de nuestra pelea" Explicó Urahara, mientras se posicionaba al lado mío.

"Me vas a hacer reír Kisuke Urahara, un simple Kido no puede sellarme, SUPERE LOS LÍMITES DE UN SHINIGAMI Y UN HUECO, ESTOY EN OTRO NIVEL COMO PARA QUE UN SIMPLE KIDO ME SE... EH QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!" Mientras decía el tipico discurso, ví con gran sopresa como otros pinches rojos salían del cuerpo de Aizen

_"Qué esta pasando" _me dije a mí mismo, la capa blanca que cubría el cuerpo de Aizen se estaba desvaneciendo. Al mismo tiempo esos pinches se convirtieron en cruces que atravesaban el cuerpo de Aizen.

"Qué significa esto? te estaras preguntando, Aizen. En realidad, es bastante simple; el Hokyoku ya no te reconoce como su dueño. Esté Kido se libero gracias a Kurosaki, él cual te llevo a más allá de tus límites durantrñe su batalla" Explicó Urahara.

Más cruces salieron del cuerpo de Aizen " TE DESPRECIO KISUKE URAHARA, PORQUÉ ALGUIÉN CON TÚ INTELECTO AGACHA LA CABEZA ANTE ÉL"

"_Qué quiere decir con eso"_

"Asi que lo viste... al rey espiritual. Más álla de lo que piense yo, sin un Rey Espiritual toda la sociedad de alma se quebraría, no habría un orden" Urahara dijó con un semblante serio.

"ESE ES EL PENSAMIENTO DE UN PERDEROR. ESE PENSAMIENTO HIZO QUE DEPENDAN DE UN SIMPLE HUMANO, LOS DESPRECIO, LOS ODIO, ME REPUGNAN" Siguió gritando Aizen, pero de repente poso su mirada en mí "Así es Kurosaki, asi es la maldita cosa! No confíes en ellos. Ante la primera muestra en la que te veas como un enemigo te eliminaran, no les importara lo que hicistes por ellos, las numerosas peleas que tuviste, las batallas en las cuales ayudaste, no interesara el pasado, usaran todo para buscarte y matarte" Me hablaba con voz tranquila, no representando el momento el cual estaba pasando "Solo recuerda esto Ichigo, ellos te ven como una herramienta. Ahora que has perdido tus poderes te desecharan, te dejaran en el olvído" Una cruz gigante salió de su espalda, aún asi me seguía mirando fijo "Recuerda mís palabras Kurosaki Ichi..."

"Suficiente!" gritó Urahara "Guarda silencio y acepta tu destino, Aizen"

"Oh, te preocupa que el sepa eso, eh. JAJAJAJAJA! SOLO RECUERDA MÍS PALABRAS KUROSAKI ICHI..." No pudo terminar mí nombre porque la cruz lo termino de consumír. Gire la mirada, eso si fue desagrasable.

"_Se termino, ya se acabo todo"_

_\--7-7--_

Hola Kurosaki-san" Gire la cabeza y se me acercaba nuevamente Urahara.

"Yo" alcancé a susurrar "Cómo va todo?"

"Ya se llevaron la cruz a la sociedad de alma. En estas horas se decidirá el destino de Aizen" Me puso al día Urahara.

"Ya veo" susurre nuevamente.

"Porqué esa cara Kurosaki-san" Mire hacía el cielo "_esta más que claro el porqué estoy así... realmente lo siento Zangetsu"_

Hiciste lo que se tenía que hacer, Kurosaki-san" Me dijo Urahara con firmeza "Nos salvaste a todos, te estamos agradecidos"

"_No es el tema de estar agradecidos ó no. Lo perdí todo" *Suspiro* _"Cálculo que me tendre que acostumbrar a la vida normal" Solte una pequeña risita.

"Realmente lo siento Kurosaki-san"

"No importa Urahara-san, no les hecho la culpa a ustedes, hice lo que tenía que hacer, tranquilo" solté otro suspiro "Cambiando de tema. Cómo estan mís amigos?"

"Realmente bíen, tenían muchas ganas de hablar contigo" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Borrastes sus recuerdos?"

"Esta vez no. hay algún problema con eso?" me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"No, es más te estoy agradecido. Ya no les quiero ocultar nada. Gracias, Urahara-san" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué. Pero no son los unicos que te quieren saludar, Kurosaki-san" Se acerco y puso su mano derecha en mí hombro "Disfruta el momento con ellos, te lo mereces. Cuando estes listo y quieras respuestas ven a la tienda. Te las mereces. Gracias por todo Kurosaki-san" Me dijó a la vez que soltaba su mano y me pedía que mire al frente. Se encontraban mís amigos, mís camaradas que me acompañaron a Hueco Mundo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia y Renji, mas ella, me siento feliz de verla sana y salva... a Inoue.

"Chicos!" Solté con alegría genuina, realmente me sentí feliz de verlos a salvo "Seguro que está bíen que se encuentren aquí con esas heridas" Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me metas con los de tú tipo, Kurosaki" Me repondió con una sonrisa Uryu.

"Me siento feliz de verte a salvo, Kurosaki-kun. Estoy realmente contenta" Gire la cabeza para ver a Inuoe con lágrimas en su cara "Gracias a dios estas bíen"

Me acerque cojeando hacia ella. Sentí que me miraban todos, tampoco me importo mucho, no me gustaba ver llorar a la mujeres, menos a ella. Me pare al lado y coloque mí mano en su cabeza "Él que debería estar felíz de que te encuentres sana debería ser yo, Inoue" Le dije con una sonrísa "Además no vas a admitir que el cabello así me queda genial" solté una pequela risa mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

"Pareces un delincuente y eso es dificíl porque ya parecias uno, Ichigo" me dijó Rukia.

"Esta bíen enana, se que estas celosa porque volví a crecer mientras vos seguís igual" Apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras mí cuerpo dejo de responder y caí el piso "_Qué está pasando!" _Estoy entrando en pánico, maldición! mí cuerpo no me responde.

"ICHIGO/KUROSAKI/KUROSAKI-KUN" Logre a escuchar antes de que mí cuerpo sintiera un dolor terrible y a los pocos segundos ví todo negro.

\--w-w--#--#-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-

Estoy viendo un techo, que mal techo por cierto, parecen los mismos que se estan por caer en las casas antiguas.

"Kurosaki-kun" Gire y pude observar a Inuoe.

"Oh Inoue, ya te encuentras bíen?" Le pregunté.

"Sip, ya me encuentro mucho mejor"

"Oye Ichigo se que Inoue es hermosa, pero por lo menos danos los buenos días, bella durmiente" Mí mirada salio disparada hacia arriba y pude ver a Rukia, Uryu y Chad.

"Bueno no mí culpa que seas tan enana que no te pueda ver" Me acaricie el pelo que me parecia mas corto que la ultima vez "Ya se encuentran bíen, chicos?"

"Hace dias que estamos bien, Kurosaki" Me repondió Uryu

"Días?"

"Exacto Ichigo, días. Han pasado diez días desde que te desmayaste, para ser exactos" Me dijó Rukia.

"Mí Reiatsu" Me agarre el pecho.

"Todavía no lo has perdido, Ichigo" me respondió Chad.

"Lo saben?"

"Si, nos conto Urahara" Me dijó Rukia "Segun sabe él, la perdida de reiatsu se divide en dos etapas"

"Etapas?"

"Si, Etapas" Rukia tomo un largo suspiro y prosiguio a hablar "La primera etapa ya la has pasado hace diez dias atras cuando te desmayaste. Tu cuerpo volvio al mísmo estado en el que te encontrabas antes de entrar al Mundo Prohíbido" Tomo otro respiro, aún más largo "La segunda etapa consiste en que cuando te desmayes nuevamente, pasaras por un gran dolor y en ese momento perderas tus poderes" Concluyo Rukia bajando la cabeza.

"Lo que no sabe Urahara es el tiempo, puede suceder mañana, dentro de un mes o incluso un año" Me dijó con calma Chad.

"Ya veo..." "_Se supone que tiene que doler tanto todo esto?_" "Bueno, sabía el riesgo al que me sometía, no hay problema" Dibuje una muy pequeña sonrisa, demasiado falsa si me preguntan.

"CÓMO QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA? PERDERAS TUS MALDITOS PODERES, KUROSAKI" Me gritó Uryu, que al notar las miradas de todos se dió media vuelta, asumo que avergonzado.

"Ya lo se Ishida, creeme que ya lo se" Solté con voz temblorosa "_Maldición Ichigo no llores como una nenita, ya sabías a lo que te arriesgabas" "_Chicos, muchas gracias por venir a visitarme. Estoy aún bastante cansado, si me pudieran dejar dormír un rato más, les agradecería" Termine para volver a acostarme en el futón y me dí media vuelta.

"Esta bien, Kurosaki-kun. Que descanses" logro soltar Inoue antes de irse junto a los demas.

Parece que estoy llorando "_Tsk... estupidas lágrimas, nadie las invito"_

_"Se habrán dado cuenta?"_

_"Estuvo mal no ser un poco egoísta?"_

"_Que quiso decír Aizen con ese último discurso"_

"_Urahara-san me dijo que vaya unos de estos dias"_

_"Cómo estaran los Vizards, espero que bíen"_

_"Me odiara Zangetsu? Espero que no"_

_"Soy un idiota, un completo idiota"_

_"Lo siento... lo siento tanto... Zangetsu"_

Culmine mis pensamientos desmayandome.

**_bueno, que tal? una history hecha desde el movil asi que sepan disculpar cualquier error ortrografico y estaria agradecido con algun comentario. Desde ya gracie por leer._**

**_janee_**


	2. C2: Pérdida

Es una paja el escribir estos episodios. Pero son totalmente necesarios para crear un ambiente en el cual Ichigo este involucrado mas allá de sus poderes.

Ndeahh se hacía el intelectual, maldito insecto.

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos"_

_"**Espiritus de las espadas"**_

**"Hueco Interior" (Lo llamare Shiro en capitulos posteriores)**

Acá se términa la primera persona. (No avise que habia PoV en el primer capituli :v)

Capítulo 2: Pérdida.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en el cuarto de nuestro joven protagonista, más allá de esto, Ichigo se encontraba despierto hace ya bastante tiempo. En el momento en que se dignaba a levantarse sonó la alarma, la cual indicaba que eran las 6:30 a.m. La apagó perezosamente y se empezaba a levantar de la cama con mucho pesar en su movimíento. A paso lento se dirigió hacía la puerta de su habitación y la abrío lentamente.

Detras de la puerta se encontraba su padre, Ishin Kurosaki, con una mirada pensativa "Cómo esta todo, hijo"

Ichigo miro hacía el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba su padre, sin dignarse a verlo, le respondió "Realmente no lo sé, viejo" y prosiguió a dirigirse hacía el baño, dejando a un padre bastante preocupado.

"_Eres demasíado joven para sufrír esto, Ichigo" _Concluyo Ishin para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina.

De nuevo con nuestro ex Shinigami Sustituto, se encontraba lavandose los dientes. Mirandose al espejo supo ver y reconocer que se encontraba en un estado bastante cuestionable "_Sin duda alguna no dormí casi nada en la noche" _Terminando de enjuagarse la boca, cerro la canilla y prosiguió a ir hacía la cocina, tendría que desayunar, por más que no quisiera.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontro con la mirada preocupada de Karin y la silueta de Yuzu en la cocina, que lo observaba de reojo, muy preocupada también "Nii-Chan ya va a estar el desayuno, por favor toma asiento" Le dijo Yuzu mientras preparaba el desayuno y los colocaba en el plato.

"Bueno" "_Va a ser un día duro, mas que día, diría meses" _Pensaba Ichigo mientras se sentaba "_Toca acostumbrarse, supongo"_

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Caminando por la calle, Ichigo notó a lo lejos a Inoue y a Tatsuki que se encontraban hablando tranquilamente "_Realmente no tengo ganas de ver a nadie tan temprano... mejor tomare otro cámino" _termino ese pensamiento tomando otra ruta, sin detectar que la misma Orihime noto su presencia.

"_Ese era Kurosaki-kun, definitivamente. Porque tomo otra ruta si es por acá por donde viene siempre él"_ Qué sucede Orihime?" Preguntó Tatsuki.

"No nada, solo pense que había visto a alguien conocido"

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Durante el período de clase, Ishida tuvo que ír unos momentos al baño, Ichigo asumió que algun Hueco habrá aparecido "_Algún Hueco cálculo. Hombre... se esta haciendo difícil ver como se van y no poder hacer nada... así se habrá sentido Tatsuki?" _Termino este pensamiento para desplomarse en su banco y tomar una pequeña siesta, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su amigo, Chad.

"_Espero que te encuentres bíen, Ichigo" _En ese momento Uryu volvió a la clase.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Han pasado tres semanas, la misma repetitiva rutina cada día. Ichigo se levantaba temprano, siempre, antes de que sonara la alarma. Se sepillaba los dientes, desayunaba en silencio ante las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanas y se dirigia a la escuela.

Tomaba una dirección distinta, más que nada para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos. Salía temprano, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo antes de llegar a la escuela. Por la misma razón, no quería encontrarse con nadie. De vez en cuando pasaba por aquel lugar donde había protegido y regalado flores a aquella pequeña fantasma que conoció antes de que Rukia despertara sus poderes de Shinigami. Se quedaba un buen rato recordando esos tiempos.

En la escuela se ponía al día con las materías y a veces se tomaba una pequeña siesta, usualmente pasaba esto cuando alguno de sus amigos tenían que, supuestamente, ír al baño.

De regreso a su casa empezo a presentar curriculum a tiendas ó distintos lugares para ver si conseguía trabajo, capaz de esta forma, con suerte, podría despejar un poco su cabeza.

Cuando llegaba a su casa iba derecho a su habitación, ante la mirada preocupada de su familia, nuevamente. Sorprendentemente su padre no le molestaba como acostumbraba hacer. Seguro entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

Estando en su habitación, se sentaba y se ponía al día con los deberes del colegio, casi siempre terminando para la hora de la cena.

Terminaba de comer, se tomaba un baño largo y silencioso. Para, posteriormente acostarse. Siempre intentando entablar alguna conexión con su espada, fracasando siempre estrepitosamente y con gran malestar se disponía a dormír.

El viernes de la tercer semana, recibió una llamada de una señora, Ichigo consiguió un nuevo trabajo en una tienda, comenzaba la proxima semana. Capaz, con suerte, podrá despejar su mente un poco.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

**_Sociedad de Almas._**

"Asumo, Yama-Jiji que estamos acá para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Aizen" Habló Kyoraku cruzandose de brazos.

"Estás en lo correcto" Yamamoto se acaricio suavemente la barba "Como ya sabrán, la central 46 decidió mandar al traidor, Aizen Sousuke, al Muken"

"Así es, Capítan Comandante. A todos los capitanes se nos a dado la noticia" Habló rapidamente Soi Fong.

"Asumo que también sabrán que los Vizards han sido disueltos de todos sus cargos y también se les ofrecieron puestos vacantes en el Gotei 13" abrió un ojo Yamamoto para observar a sus capitanes.

"De hecho también se nos a avisado de esto, Capítan Comandante" Dijó Hitsugaya.

"Perfecto, entonces puedo ír directo al grano" Cerro nuevamente el ojo "Como bíen dijo Kisuke Urahara, El Shinigami Sustituto: Kurosaki Ichigo ha perdido sus poderes, ya no es capaz de utilizar ni tampoco sentír Reiatsu. Aún así la Central 46 teme alguna vuelta de los poderes del chico"

"Temer? Disculpe, no logro entender" Dijo Ukitake frunciendo el ceño.

"Temen que se vuelva en contra de nosotros, en su contra y por ende, en contra de la sociedad de alma por motivos x, que no han querido decirme, ni tampoco han expecificado" dijó Yamamoto con un semblante pensativo.

"Que estupidez" soltó Kempachi, totalmente irritado "Encima que pierde sus malditos poderes lo siguen viendo con malos ojos"

"Se puede entender ese pensamiento, cuando se le ordeno que se mantuviera tranquilo , esperando ordenes en el mundo de los vivos, desobedeció completamente esto y se adentro en lo profundo de Las Noches, poniendo en gran peligro la guerra" aporto Mayuri con una sonrisa.

"Dejame decirte, capítan Mayuri. Que lo que hizo Kurosaki resulto en un bien mayor, el poder de esa humana en manos de Aizen hubiese sido un error muy grande" Defendió a Ichigo, el mismisimo Byakuya.

"No importa, desobedecer ordenes, es lo mismo que traicionarnos. Quién dice que en un futuro hipótetico, en donde recupere sus poderes no los use para nosotros, sino para otro motivo que puede perjudicarnos. Aunque lo veo poco probable, de todas formas" Dijó Komamura siendo apoyado por Soi Fong.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con ustedes capítanes Soi Fong, Komamura y Mayuri. Pero estamos hablando de Kurosaki, no hay forma de que vaya en contra de nosotros" Dijo Hitsugaya cruzandose de brazos.

"Bueno" Hablo el Capitan General "mas allá de lo que pensemos cada uno de nosotros, la desición; de la nueva central 46, es la de vigilar sutilmente a Kurosaki Ichigo, la idea principal es que no despierte sus poderes de Shinigami, ante cualquier indisio de esto; tendremos la obligación de intervenir y suprimirlo. Se acabó la reunión, vuelvan al trabajo" concluyó Yamamoto golpeando su bastón en el suelo.

"Esto es ridiculo, Yama-Jiji. El muchacho sacrificó todo para salvar nuestros traseros" Dijo sobreesaltado Kyoraku, dando un paso al frente.

"No podemos ponernos ahora del lado malo de Kurosaki-san. Ha hecho más que cualquier otro en está guerra, la cual no tuvo que haber estado ní cerca de vivirla ó haber estado en ella" Acompañó a Kyoraku, Ukitake.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado con esta desición, Capítan Comandante" Unohana habló por primera vez "Él chico, Kurosaki, de hecho, tiene mucha influencía en la gente, tanto dentro, como fuera del Gotei 13. Ní hablar de que cuenta con la ayuda de Hirako Shinji y Kisuke Urahara. Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces Yamamoto. Venimos de pasar una guerra, no nos metan en otra inecesariamente" Declaró La capitana de la cuarta división mientras se daba media vuelta para irse de la habitación.

"Aprecio sus comentarios, pero la desición de la central 46 es absoluta, estan despedidos salgan de mí vista. Ahora!" les gritó Yamamoto, golpeando nuevamente su bastón.

muchos capitanes, preocupados, se fueron con el mismo pensamiento.

"_Esto esta mal"._

_-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w_

**_Karakura. Mundo de los vivos._**

" Cómo se encuentra el chico, Urahara" Dijó Shinji, que se encontraba caminando rumbo a la guarida Vizard, junto con el científico.

"Es realmente complicado" Se tomó una pausa, para contemplar y pensar sus siguientes palabras "Piensa, Hirako-San, que Kurosaki-san erá, incluso antes del encuentro con Rukia, capaz de ver fantasmas y/ó serés de otro mundo" Se rasco la cabeza, con leve confusión "Ahora no es capaz de hacerlo, diría que se siente inutíl ó peor aún, una carga"

"No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero no sería todo más sencillo para él si volviese a ser un humano común y corriente?" Pregunto Shinji, aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

"Lo conocés bastante bíen, Hirako-san. Él no es asi, nunca pudo ser alguien que se consideraría 'normal'. Incluso cuando no tenía poderes de Shinigami, su Reiatsu, no hacía más que aumentar año tras año" Paró de hablar, por lo visto se encontraban ya en el lugar.

"Será realmente una mierda estó para Ichigo" Hirako mormuraba mientras desacía el Hadou de Hachi y entraba junto a Kisuke a su guarida"Yo!" saludaba a los demás Vizards.

"Oh, Hirako" Saludó Rose "Parece que ya arreglaron todo ó me equivoco?"

"En efecto, Rose. El Gotei 13, junto con la nueva central 46 han decidido remover todos los cargos en nuestra contra y tomaron la sabia desición de ofrecerles nuevamente posiciones en el Gotei 13" Habló tranquilamente Urahara, pero tomó una respiración profunda, se sacó el sombrero y dió una mirada dura, advirtiendo que iba en serio" Es desición completamente de ustedes, han pasado por mucho sufrimiento y merecen un poco de páz, pero"levantó una mano "Quiero decirles y advertirles que una vez tomén la desición de volver a la Sociedad de Almas, no contaran más con la ayuda, tanto mía, como la de Tessai y por supuesto, Yorouichi"

"Qué quieres decir con eso" dijó Love metiendose en la conversación.

"Parece que lo que hizo Ichigo por ellos aún no es suficiente" Resoplo indignado Hirako.

"Ahora paso a explicar bien la situación. La Central 46 temén que sí Kurosaki-san vuelve a tener sus poderes Shinigamis, por algún motivo x los termine traicionando" Explicó brevemente Urahara.

"Estás hablando en serio, cabeza de mierda. Porque parece una jodida broma!" Estallo Hiyori, totalmente indignada.

"Lamento decir que es totalmente cierto lo que dijo Kisuke recién" Intervino rapidamente Hirako rascandose la cabeza con frustación "_Si no hubiese sido por esa desición tan idiota, es posible que haya tomado el puesto de capítan nuevamente"_

"Sacando el tema de Ichigo, es realmente tentador el volver a la Sociedad de Alma" Declaró, para sorpresa de casi todos Kensei.

"Obviamente que sí, Kensei. Pero una cosa no quita a la otra, se estan coportando como unas perras y no lo pienso permitír. Es uno de nosotros, él muchacho" Le dijó fríamente Hirako "abran sus malditos oídos y escuchen bien, porque no lo voy a repetir. Esto va para aquellos que decidan ír con ellos, si intentan algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima en contra de Ichigo. No durare un segundo en ír con mí Bankai y patearles el trasero" Expulsó una gran cantidad de Reiatsu, para que vean que iba en serio.

Esta acción envió un escalofrío a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Las siguientes palabras de Kisuke, tampoco ayudaría con el ambiente pesado que se estaba generando.

"Concuedo con Hirako-San. Tengan cuidado con su desición y la responsabilidades que conlleva" Dijó Urahara "Bueno, por mí parte ya les dije todo, en una semana los que quieran ir a la Sociedad de Almas presentense en mí tienda. Hasta luego" Dijó dandosé medía vuelta y yendose a paso lento. Dejando a los Vizards pensativos.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

**_Las Noches. Hueco Mundo._**

Se puede observar a una mujer de pelo celeste caminando por el vasto desierto. Mirada stoíca y dístante "_Ya se terminó todo, parece que Ichigo lo logró" _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siguió con su larga caminata por unos mínutos, hasta que en algún momento su mirada se poso sobre una silueta tirada a los lejos, en el desierto. Utilizo el Sonido para moverse y poder ver qué era aquella persona. Al acercarse pudo observar a una herida, tercer espada "_Tia Harribel, si no me equivoco. Parece estar muy herida" _Prosiguió a curarla.

Al cabo de unos pares de mínutos, Harribel estaba abriendo los ojos, muy lentamente "Dondé...me encuentro?" Preguntó muy desorientada.

"Hola, Harribel-San. Te encuentras en el desierto de Las Noches. Estaba paseando por aquí y me tope accidentalmente contígo. Estabas en un estado bastante deplorable, por eso me tomé unos mínutos en curarte. Al parecer ya te encuentras en buen estado" Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo, debo agradecerte por eso" Asintió con la cabeza"Asumo que eres un Arrancar, no tienes mascara"

"Jejeje en realidad soy la ex tercer espada, me puedes llamar Nelliel"

"Ohh eres la famosa Nelliel, mucho gusto y gracias por salvarme"

"Eres bastantes distinta a los otros espadas" Dijó Nel levantando una ceja levemente.

"Habla la que me curó y me salvó sin haberme conocido. Soy Tia Harribel, tercer espada, mucho gusto" Silenciosamente se presento la rubia.

"Diría que también ex tercer espada, Harribel-San. Según parece y presiento Aizen ha muerto"

"Esta muerto!" se levantó, para volver a caer al piso.

"Tienes que recuperarte y levantarse así no te va a hacer ningún bíen" Le dijó con calma y prosiguió a contarle "Creo que esta muerto, su fuerte presencía y ni hablar que hace un mes que no siento rastro alguno de Aizen, debo deducír que está muerto"

" Ya veo...

"Ven Harribel-San, vamos al castillo y allí podrás volver a descansar un buen rato para que puedas sanar como corresponde" La ayudo a levantarse Nel a Tia.

"_Con que esta muerto, eh" _Pensó con una sonrisa Harribel, aceptando la ayuda de Nel.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w2

**_Karakura. Mundo de los vivos, una semana después de la noticia de Urahara._**

"Qué desición han tomado" Preguntó Hirako emitiendo un aura intimídante "Cálculo que ya sabrán cual es mí desición"

"Tsk...Yo me quedo, no piensó volver a ese lugar lleno de hipócritas" Declaró con firmeza Hiyori.

"Lo mismo por acá, pensé que ir a la Sociedad de Alma nuevamente me entusiasmaría un poco, pero no fue tan así" Habló con tranquilidad Lisa.

"Yo por mí parte no veo ninguna necesidad en abandonar esté lugar" Dijó Hachi con su voz caracteristicamente suave.

"No me mueve ni un pelo de mí increíble afro esta noticía" Dijó haciendo una pose totalmente ridícula, Love.

Hubo un silencio tenso, en el cual todos miraban a Kensei "Yo por mi parte decidí volver al Gotei 13"

"QUÉ MIERDA! DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HICIERON PASAR PIENSAS VOLVER CON ELLOS" Le reclamó Hiyori indignadisíma.

"Una cosa no quita a la otra Hirako" Dijó Kensei, ignorando completamente a la pequeña rubia "Mi lealtad es hacía ustedes, en caso de que ocurra algo cuenten conmigo"

"Si es asi, entonces Mashiro acompañara a Kensei!" Dijo Mashiro poniendose en pose militar.

"Por mi lado" Intervino Rose "Me tienta demasiado el volver al Gotei 13" con tranquilidad y para molestía de todos se tomo una larga pausa "Decidí volver, pero como dijo mí buen compañero, Kensei. Mi lealtad es hacia ustedes, perdonar pero no olvidar, Hirako"

Tras una larga discusión, la cual estuvó repleta de amenazas y burlas. Los tres Vizards se despidieron y tomaron rumbo hacia Urahara con el mismo pensamiento.

"_espero que haya tomado la desición correcta"_

**_Bueno, que decir. Capitulo dos terminado_**.

**_Repito nuevamente, cualquier error sepan disculpar. Encima que no tengo corrector automatico en el movil se me dificulta escribir mucho porque tengo manos bastantes grandes jajaja_**

**_si les gusto d_****_ejen algun comentario y nos vemos en el proximo chapter_**

**_janee_**.


	3. C3: Tiempo

Al fin! en el proximo episodio se vendrá verdadero inicio de esta history! *Mentira*

"Dialogos"

"_pensamientos"_

_"**Espirutus de las espadas"**_

**"Hueco Interior"** (Se pasara a llamar Shiro en chapters posteriores)

Capítulo 3 : Tiempo.

**_Karakura. 6 meses después de la perdida de poderes._**

Se veía a Ichigo volver de la tienda "_Esta maldita de Ikumi, más que trabajar, parezco un jodido esclavo" _Mientras masajeaba su cuello, su mente paso a repasar lo poco que sucedió en estos seis meses.

"_Hombre... ya pasaron seis meses" _Soltó un suspiro y volvió a sumergirse en su cabeza "_Seis largos y normales meses"_

**_Flash Back. 1 mes posterior a la desaparición de los poderes de Ichigo._**

Ichigo lograba ver la tienda de Urahara, se paro unos segundos a pensar "_Bueno... me tome mi tiempo, pero oficialmente quiero obtener respuestas. Las palabras de Aizen no dejan de retumbar en mí cabeza" _Apresurando su paso quedo cara a cara con la puerta de entrada a esa tienda "_Bueno, llego la hora"_

"Urahara!"

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, que agradable sorpresa. Bienvenido, pasa, pasa" Dijó Kisuke abriendo la tienda y dandole la bienvenida a Ichigo.

A paso lento Ichigo entraba a aquel lugar. Seguía tan igual a como lo recordaba. Una sensación de nostalgía lo golpeo fuertemente "_Que recuerdos me trae este lugar"_

"A pesar de que me siento halagado de que observes tanto mí tienda, debo suponer que has aceptado mí oferta sobre obtener respuestas, Kurosaki-san" Oculto su mirada con su sombrero.

"De hecho tienes razón, Urahara"

"Bueno, ponte comodo Kurosaki-san. Iré a preparar un poco de té, enseguida vuelvo" Ichigo asintió y obedeció. Pasados cinco mínutos Urahara apareció cos dos tazas de té y se posiciono en frente de Ichigo "Toma, Kurosaki-san" le ofreció la taza, la cual Ichigo acepto en silencio "Sentite libre de hacerme cualquier pregunta, Kurosaki-san. Intentare responder todo"

"Primero que nada, Urahara. Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por lo sucedido, a pesar de que nos ocultaste muchas cosas, sé que fue por un bíen mayor" Termino de decir Ichigo, mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

"Es bueno saber eso, Kurosaki-san. Es realmente un alivio" Logró soltar un suspiro.

"No hay problema. Ahora pasemos al negocio principal" se tomo unos segundos, para poder calcular bien la pregunta que quería hacer "Urahara, Por qué Aizen estaba tan empeñado en mí. Tuvo mil y una chances para poder matarme"

"Realmente no lo sé. Aizen es una persona compleja"

"Durante nuestra pelea" Intervino Ichigo "Durante nuestra pelea, cuando nuestras espadas chocaban, solo sentí soledad. En ningún momento pude sentír otra emoción proveniente de su espada. Se habrá sentido así durante tantos años? Es algo realmente triste si te pones a pensar en ello" Se acaricio el pelo, muy confundido.

"Como te dijé antes. Aizen es un ser muy complejo. Debo asumír que al ser tan fuerte y superíor al resto, esta capacidad lo aislo de las demas personas" Reconoció Kisuke "Lo que me sorprendió es que haya visto al rey espíritual"

"También te quería preguntar eso, quién diablos es este 'Rey Espíritual' "

"Es el ejé principal que sostiene la columna vertícal de nuestras dos dimensiones. El mundo humano y la Sociedad de Alma" Explico tomando un ligero sorbo.

"Por qué estaría tan obsecionado con esto, Aizen" Se pregunto en voz alta Ichigo.

"No comparto casi nada con Aizen, pero... Debo admitír que el rey espíritual y varías desiciones suyas no son de mí agrado. Pero como dije al final de tu pelea con Aizen. Sin el rey espíritual, todo se derrumbaría. Por lo tanto no importa demasiado mi opinión" Concluyó Kisuke observando a Ichigo.

"Ya veo. Bueno realmente no entiendo muy bien esto, pero admito que no me interesa mucho que digamos" Siguieron hablando durante dos horas más, discutieron y hablaron de diversos temas, no solo sobre la pelea con Aizen. Más que nada aprovecharon para ponerse al día y discutír y hablar diversos temas.

"Gracias por todo Urahara, me gustaría venír devuelta, la verdad"

"Eres siempre bienvenido, Kurosaki-san. Además Yorouichi se pondra contenta" dijó con una sonrisa Kisuke.

"Claro, nos vemos... Kisuke

"_ Adiós Ichigo"_

**_Fin del flash back._**

Mientras recordaba aquel suceso y las numerosas veces que visitó tanto a Urahara, como a los Vizards, para simplemente hablar y poder saber que seguía contando con ellos. _"Es agradable que sigan confiando tanto en mí"_

Logró observar como un ladrón le robaba el maletín a un hombre. Aprovechando el descuido del ladrón, Ichigo logro patearlo y recuperar el maletín rapidamente.

Regresando con la victima resulto ser un hombre de mediana edad, pelo tirado para atras "_Seguro con algún gel, le queda bastante bien" _tenía una campera de cuero negra, debajo de está se encontraba una remera blanca, pantalones negros y botas de cuero marrones terminaban el peculiar atuendo de este sujeto que venía corriendo en dirección a Ichigo.

"Oh pudiste atrapar el maletín" Declaro el tipo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aíre perdido "Muchisímas gracias!" Terminó de decir esto inclinandose, para gran verguenza de Ichigo.

"Emm de nada? No hay problema, es lo que se tenía que hacer. Tomá" Levantó el maletín y se lo entrego al desconocido.

"Oh si. Muchas gracias" Dijó tomando el maletín. Pero en un descuido, este maletín se abre, cayendo de esté un objeto demasiado familiar.

"_Que demonios significa esto" _Pensó Ichigo mientras tomaba la insignia "_Es la maldita insignia de Shinigami Sustituto que me dió Ukitake-san" "_Em toma señor, se le cayo esto" Dijó Ichigo entregandole la insignia, perdido en sus pensamientos "_Definitivamente es la insignia, es practicamente igual_. _Pero si la mía..._

**_Flash back. 2 meses y medio posterior a la desaparición de los poderes de Ichigo._**

Ichigo se encontraba en la orilla del rio acostado, venía de la escuela "_Maldición, ya no aguanto más. Día tras día tengo que aguantar verlos ír a combatir a los huecos, es jodidamente amargo ver y no poder hacer nada" _suspiraba, de su pantalon sacó la insignia que le habia dado Ukitake.

"Realmente soy alguien que vive en el pasado, no? Madre..."

Durante unos mínutos se la quedo viendo, recordando muchos momentos vivídos en su época como Shinigami Sustituto. Volviendo al presente vemos como Ichigo se levanta lentamente y sigue observando el objeto.

"Creo que es momento de dejar el pasado atras... Lo siento... Zangetsu...

Terminaba de decir esto lanzando la insignia al río y comenzaba a irse a paso lento y desganado

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Devuelta al presente del presente. :v

"Oh de nuevo, muchas gracias. No se que me pasa ultimamente estoy muy tonto, jajajaja" Dijó riendose a la vez que tomaba el objeto de las manos de Ichigo "No se como agredecerte muchacho, me has salvado al recuperar esto"

"Eh? no hay necesidad, devuelta, hice lo que tenía que hacer" Se dió media vuelta, pero de repente se giro devuelta "Se que va a sonar estupido estó. Pero ustéd ultimamente ha podido ver cosas raras? como fantasmas ó cosas por el estilo" "_Demonios Ichigo que clase de pregunta rídicula es esa"_

_"Hmm parece que se están adelantando muchas situaciones. Bueno no quita nada el moverme un poco más rápido" "_De hecho, joven. He podido ver fantasmas ultimamente. Por la forma en la que me hablaste debes tener una idea del porqué" Explico aquél sujeto "Soy Ginjo, por cierto"

"Kurosaki Ichigo y si, creo que se el porqué te esta sucediendo eso"

"Oh en serio? Me puedes hablar sobre esto, es bastante incomodo el poder ver fantasmas jajaja. Mira, te invito a comer algo y allí podremos hablar tranquilamente. De paso, puedo agradecerte por lo que hiciste" Ginjo sugirió alegremente.

"Mm claro, no veo porqué no" "_Se que esta mal, pero quién me dice que no sepa algo. Esa insignia definitivamente era igual a la mía"_

"Perfecto! Ven! sigueme, conozco una buena tienda de ramen" Dijó alegremente, atras de él, lo seguía silenciosamente Ichigo.

Entraron a la tienda de ramen, bastante famosa en Karakura. Pidieron dos tazones y se quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo por un buen rato.

"Si te tengo que ser completamente honesto, Kurosaki. Ya te conozco, es más se que en algún momento fuiste un Shinigami, aunque no sé el motivo por el cual no lo seguís siendo" Se sincero Ginjo, ante la mirada sorpresiva de Ichigo.

"Cómo sabés todo eso?

" No hay necesidad de ponerse cauteloso, te explicare todo"

"Aquí tienen sus pedidos jovenes, que dísfruten!"

"Gracias" Dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno, primero que nada te tengo que explicar que seria un Fullbring" Se tomó una pausa para comer un par de fídeos "Un Fullbring es aquél que puede sacar el 'alma' de un objeto y usarla a su favor" Explicó Ginjo "Espero que no creas que solo los seres vivos tenemos un alma, por ejemplo, nunca sentistes que cuando usabas un objeto que te resultaba familiar o te sentías comodo, tú destreza y habilades aumentaban con ese objeto?"

"_Cómo cuando utilizaba a Zangetsu, me imaginó"_

"Por ejemplo, podemos sacar el 'alma' del piso, de esta forma podemos saltar más alto o movernos mucho más rápido" explicaba Ginjo seriamente.

"Podemos?"

"Si, podemos. Hay varios Fullbringer además del que te está hablando" Se tomó otra pausa para seguir comiendo " También te estarás preguntando si cualquier persona es capaz de sacar el alma de un objeto. La respuesta es no"

"Por qué"

"La habilidad 'Fullbring' nace con nosotros cuando estamos en el vientre de nuestra madre. Al ser atacada por un hueco, parte de nuestra alma absorve poderes huecos, en terminos básicos, somos infectados" Explicaba lentamente Ginjo mientras terminaba de comer, al mismo tiempo Ichigo también lo hacía.

"Tienen habilidades huecas, entoncés?"

"No, es algo distinto a desarrollar poderes huecos, como sería tu caso" "_Creo que sería prudente terminar nuestra conversación acá" _razonó Ginjo.

"Ya veo, de todas formas aún tienes que explicar como obtuviste esa insignía, ya que asumo que conoces su proposito" "_Sin olvidar que dijó que ya me conocía"_

"Así es, Kurosaki. Por más que deseé seguir conversando con ustéd, me temo que tendría que estar partiendo hacía mi casa" Antes de que Ichigo pueda recriminarle, sacó una tarjeta, que decia 'Xcution' " Si deseas saber más no dudes en venir a esta dirección, mm agradecería que primero llamaras, pero de todas formas sabré cuando estés cerca, que tengas buenas noches, Ichigo" Terminaba de decir para darse medía vuelta y partír dejando a un Ichigo pensativo.

_"Que debo hacer?"_

_-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-_

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se desperto por la alarma y el sonido de su puerta abrirse "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ishin se encontraba corriendo directamente con la intención de golpear la cara de su hijo.

Con un contra de derecha Ichigo golpeo a su viejo, él cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo, immovil "Hola papá, buenos días"

"V-vee-veo que aún mantienes tus reflejos, estoy orgulloso hijo" dijó Ishin, que luego terminarí desmayandose.

"_No lo habre golpeado muy fuerte, no? Bueno no importa, hace mucho no hacía esto fue refrescante" _se dijo a sí mismo el peli naranja para tomar rumbo hacia el baño.

Se tomo una ducha ligeramente corta y bajo a desayunar "hola, Yuzu, Karin. Buenos días"

"Buenos días Ichi-Nii/ Buenos días Nii-Chan!" Saludaban Karin y Yuzu respectivamente.

"Ya va a estar el desayuno Nii-Chan, sientate y espera" Avisó Yuzu.

"Esta bíen" Dijó un sonríente Ichigo.

"_Parece que de a poco esta recuperando su antigua aura" _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa Karin.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Ichigo se encontraba caminando hacía la escuela, a paso distraído y metido en sus pensamientos "_Creo que iré hoy a la noche, a la dirección donde dice esta tarjeta" _levantó la vista y se topo con Orihime que se encontraba a aproximadamente 100 métros "_Estuve realmente distraído, fuí por el lugar por donde acostumbraba ír hace meses" _Dudo un segundo, entre doblar en la esquina o llamar a Orihime "Inoue!" Levantó la mano.

Orihime se dió vuelta y logró ver a Ichigo, inmediatamente su cara se iluminó "Kurosaki-Kun, buenos días!" Gritó saludandolo al chico, él cual se acercaba rapidamente.

"Buenos días Inoue. Vas en cámino a la escuela? Te acompaño" Dijó Ichigo dandole una sonrisa.

"Sip me encantaría!" Exclamó con felicidad Orihime "_Menos mal que Tatsuki tenía club más temprano"_

Caminaron hacía la escuela a paso lento. Ichigo se disculpo por estar tan distante ultimamente.

"Oh eso. No te preocupes, Kurosaki-Kun" Ella bajó la cabeza "Me tendría que disculpar yo, en realidad. Siento que me aleje de Kurosaki-Kun en un momento muy difícil para él" Dijo apenada y juntando sus dedos timídamente.

"De qué estas hablando, Inoue" Frunció el ceño "Siempre estuviste ahí para mí en estos meses" La cara de Orihime se ilumino rapídamente "Al igual que Ishida, Chad y los demás"

"**tonto, arruinaste el momento"**

Ichigo se sobresalto y abrió rapidamente los ojos "Dijiste algo? Inoue"

La deprimida Orihime se giro con leve confusión hacia él "No, Kurosaki-Kun"

"Oh, bueno. Vamos Inoue estamos cerca de la escuela.

" Sip"

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

**_Karakura. 22:00 p.m_**

_"Con que esté es el famoso lugar. Siendo sincero pensé en alguna clase de guarida especíal o un super castillo" _Repasando sus palabras notó lo extraño que se vería un castillo en medio de la ciudad "Cálculo que son las secuelas de mis anteriores peleas" Susurró con una pequeña risita.

"Peleas?" Preguntó alguien detras de Ichigo. Al girarse pudo observar a Ginjo mirandolo con una sonrisa "Realmente pense que ibas a tardar un poco más en venir"

"Curiosidad, aún tienes que explicar varias cosas, Ginjo"

Adelantandose a Ichigo, Ginjo tomó la delantera "Ven, siguemé. Te mostrare a los demas"

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Ichigo lo siguió en silencio hacía los departamentos que estaban a 20 metros de ellos.

"**_Ten cuidado_**"

Dandose vuelta Ichigo no vió nada y se extraño. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba.

"Pasa algo?" Preguntó Ginjo, tambien girandose.

"No, no paso nada, sigamos"

**_ohhh Shiro hace acto de presencia diciendole a Ichigo lo inutil que es o es solo su subconciente?? mm que será._**

Lo mismo que en los anteriores cap. Cualquier error sepan disculpar.

Se me borraron los dos capitulos que tenia listo para publicar. La paja que me dió no tiene nombre... bueno no importa

**_J_****_aneee._**


	4. C4: Miedos

Resumen: Precioso.

La verdad pensé que me iba a tomar más tiempo desarrolar este capítulo. Pero todo salió de forma fluida, por suerte y me termino gustando bastante.

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos"_

"_Recuerdos"_

**_"Espíritus de espadas"_**

**"El madafucker Shiro"**

C4: Miedos.

Capitulo 4: Miedos.

un poco de PoV para nuestro prota

**"Ten cuidado"**

Sin duda alguna escuche eso. Es mas durante un momento escuche el mismo susurro cuando estaba con Inoue. _"Qué estara pasando"_

"Llegamos" Mé avisó Ginjo. Frente a mí había una puerta. Donde tendría que ir el timbre se encontraba una especie de calculadora. Allí, Ginjo empezo a tocar unos pares de botones, al terminar me dice que pase la tarjeta que me dió ayer.

"De acuerdo" Saque la tarjeta y ligeramante la fuí deslizando por un agujero pequeño que tenía ese aparato.

Cuando termine de hacer ese movimiento observe como Ginjo abría la puerta. Cuando entre me quede fasinado. Mas que una apartamento pequeño, era espacioso, literalmente como un bar.

"Alquilamos 1 departamento a la izquierda, otro a la derecha. Despues 3 arriba nuestro siguiendo de forma vertical a los departamrntos de este piso y 3 abajo, también de forma que se hubiquen debajo de los 3 departamentos que hay en este piso" Me contó con lujo de detalles, debo admitir que en un momento me perdí cuando repitio mucho 'departamento'. Pero la idea se entendio "Se podria decir que una miembro de nosotros es bastante rica"

Al entrar mejor a la habitación note que había un señor, en una tipo de taverna. Dos mujeres estaban hablando entre ellas en un rincón, una tenia el pelo rojo y la otra era morena. Sentados frente al señor que manejaba las bebidas estaban un chico de pelo gris, él cual se encontraba bebiendo jugo y jugaba con una playstation portatil. Al lado de esté, estaba un hombre de pelo largo, rizado, aparentaba rozar los 40, pero aún asi se veía bastante joven, se encontraba tarareando una melodía mientras apoyaba los codos y se daba vuelta "Oh Ginjo, has vuelto"

"Hola, Tsukishima. Traje a un pequeño amigo" Dijó Ginjo con una sonrisa mientras me golpeaba suavemente con su palma en la espalda para que me presente.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Respondí, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a Ginjo. Noté, a pesar de que fue minimo, un jadeo de los miembros de este club.

"Vaya, que frío él chico" Me dijó él señor de la licoreria.

No respondí, mire a Ginjo y le hice entender que vayamos al grano.

"Entendí, entendí. Vé a sentarte en ese sofa. Iré en un instante, voy a pedir algo para beber. Quieres algo?"

"Un jugo" y me fuí a sentar en el sofa y espere a que Ginjo trajera las bebidas.

Pude observar, incomodo, como me veían de reojo las personas de Xcution_. "al parecer no solo Ginjo me conoce"_

"Toma, Ichigo" me entrego el vaso de jugo con dos cubos de hielo "Cálculo que has venido para seguir con la conversación del otro día" Dijó Ginjo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Asentí, me encorbe un poco, coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas, de esta forma mis dos manos se juntaban y apoyaba levemente mí pera "Soy todos oídos, Ginjo"

"Bueno. Para serte sincero obtuve está insignia de pura casualidad" Lo mire incredulo, en serio pensaba que me iba a creer eso "Es que realmente fue de pura casualidad, Ichigo. Lo encontro mí compañero, Tsukishima. Dijó que lo encontro en las orillas del río. Justo debajo del puente de Karakura" Decía mientras señalaba a Tsukishima.

"Ya veo. De todas formas parece que conoces bastante bien el uso de ella ó me equivoco" Me recoste en el sofa.

"De hecho sí. Ya te había dicho que te conocía, Ichigo. Se que esa insignia es la que usabas en tu tiempo de Shinigami Sustituto" Explicó Ginjo mientras rodeaba con su meñique la copa en la cual esta bebiendo.

"Según me explicaste los 'Fullbringer' pueden absorber el alma de un objeto y usarla a su favor. Cómo sería eso"

Sin responderme pude ver como Ginjo ponía su mano arriba de la copa. Para mí gran sorpresa, del liquido marron que estaba bebiendo salio una sistancia verde que Ginjo se trago "Eso sería la habilidad Fullbring, Ichigo" Me dijó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces pueden sacar el alma de objeto y utilizarla... Fasinante" Reconocí con admiración.

"También debo reconocer otra cosa, Ichigo" se rasco la cabeza "Tal como te explique, nuestros poderes provienen de los huecos, lo que nos hace diferentes al resto. A pesar de que es un gran poder y bastante fasinante, para nosotros es más... una carga" Me aclaraba, se tomo una pausa y siguió "Encontramos repugnante el tener estos poderes" Me decia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitacion. Pude ver como los demas Fullbringer se unían a él "Lo que nosotros queremos es desashernos de esta habilidad. Al intercambiar nuestros poderes con la parte opuesta a lo que seria la raíz de nuestras habilidades, los Shinigamis. Podemos de esta forma eliminar esa capacidad de poder utilizar el alma de un objeto" se daba media vuelta, de tal forma que me daba la espalda "En el pasado hubo bastantes fullbringer que pudieron convertirse en personas normales"

"Entonces Quieres decir... "

"Exacto. Hubo alguien igual que tú, Ichigo. Con poderes de hueco y shinigamis en su ser" Terminó de explicarse Ginjo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Entonces al ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes de shinigamis, yo les ayudo, de alguna manera, a eliminar sus habilidades Fullbringer" razone en voz alta.

"Estas en lo correcto, joven Kurosaki" Me dijó el ansiano de la bebidas, mientras recogía los dos vasos vacios.

"Entonces qué dices, Ichigo. Nos ayudarias a ayudarte?" extendio su brazo Ginjo.

Dude unos segundos, de todas formas fueron segundos. Me parecian sospechosos? si, pero realmente no pierdo nada si los ayudo.

Extendí mi brazo y le dí un apretón a su mano "Cuenta conmígo. Debo advertirte que soy muy bueno juzgando a la gente. Intenta no traicionarme" Le recomendé en el momento en que me dirigía lentamente hacía la puerta.

"Claro. Empezaremos tu entrenamiento cuando preparemos todo, sera alrededor de, por lo menos, una semana. Diría que mientras pasa ese tiempo entrenes nuevamente tu cuerpo, Ichigo. Lo necesitaras" Asentí y me fui de su apartamento, a paso lento me dirigí a mi casa.

"_Habre hecho lo correcto_"

"**_Esta bien el ser un poco egoísta, Ichigo"_**

Me sorprendí y gire la cabeza, no ví a nadie "Nuevamente esa voz...

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Durante el lapzo de una semana. Ichigo, empezo una rutina de ejercicios, las cuales realizaba antes de dirigirse a la escuela, cuando volvía del trabajo y antes de irse a dormir.

Intentaba no tomarselo muy encerio, pero al segundo día le agregó el doble de tiempo a su trote por Karakura y el triple de series a sus ejericios musculares.

Obviamente esta nueva rutina fue observada por distintas personas. Cada una con diferentes motivos.

" Parece que Ichigo volvió a entrenarse" Se dijo Yorouchi mientras miraba fijamente, otro día más, a su ex pupilo "Espero que esa gente que conoció puedan sacarlo de su estado melancolico"

-w-w-w-w-w-w

Según era el acuerdo. Mañana se cumple una semana de que Ichigo se reunió con los Fullbringer "_Aunque no tuve ni una noticia, como sabré cuando estaran listos?"_ Pensaba mientras se acostaba en su cama "Lo resolvere mañana"

Atras de la puerta de la habitación del chico se encontraba Ishin, recostado sobre la pared _"Para que estaras entrenando tanto? hijo" _S_e_ cuestionó en silencio Ishin.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo decidió, solo por hoy, no salir a correr y tomarse este día.

Cuando termino de hacer sus necesidades y arreglarse bajó a la cocina a desayunar, allí se encontraba Yuzu colocando los platos "Buenos dias! Onii-Chan" Saludo alegremente Yuzu.

"Buenos días, Yuzu" murmuro Ichigo "Y Karin?" Se cuestiono en voz alta el chico.

"Salió temprano, ultimamente se esta yendo siempre a esta hora" Recordó y puso una cara zorruna " Se estara viendo con un chico?"

Ichigo abrió los ojos ante esta acusación "V-v-vamos Yuzu... estamos hablando de Karin, no?" Dijó con voz temblorosa nuestro protagonista de pelo naranja.

"Quien sabe, Onii-Chan"

"Definitivamente NO! Hoy y mañana. No, toda la semana seguire a Karin. Si, es una genial idea jajaja y cuando vea a ese mocoso lo matare, no! si lo mato puede ser que caíga preso, entonces... no vastaría con que esconda su cuerAUCH MÍ CABEZA YUZU" reprocho Ichigo a su hermana que lo habia golpeado con el sarten en la cabeza.

"Estas diciendo cosas muy raras, Onii-Chan"

"Estaba planeando un asesinato, Yuzu. Nada serio" Le resto importancia Ichigo.

"Sabes, Onii-Chan. En unos meses ingresaremos a la secundaria ya, es normal que pensemos en chic..." No pudo completar la palabra porque Ichigo golpeo la mesa.

"Definitivamente no! si alguien quiere salir con alguna de ustedes dos tiene que ser el doble de fuerte que tu hermano, Yuzu"

Yuzu resoplo "_Como si existiera alguien así. Bueno entonces me casare con Onii-Chan"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa que inquieto bastante a Ichigo.

_"En que estaras pensando hermana?"_

De cámino a la escuela, se encontro con Orihime y como de costumbre se fueron juntos. Hablaron sobre cualquier tema, incluso la chica saco el tema de robots e invaciones alienígenas, los cuales estaban conectados, de alguna forma, a la reciente incorporación de Ichigo a las actividades fisícas.

"Eres muy rara, Inoue"

"De todas formas no veo el motivo por el que Kurosaki-kun entrene tanto" Divago Orihime en pose pensativa "Ademas Kurosaki-Kun esta muy bien fisicamente..." Murmuro sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo la escucho perfectamente. Esté mismo se encontraba un poco sonrojado por el comentario de la chica.

"Emm... Gracias, supongo" Orihime ante esta respuesta volteo rapidamente la cabeza hacia nuestro protagonista que seguía un poco rojo y se rascaba la mejilla.

"Y-y-yo no quise decirle de esa forma!" Soltó con un pequeño chillido "es solo que Kurosaki-kun entreno mucho durante el año pasado; Ay! porque dije eso antes? Yo pensando que estaba hablando para mi misma, bueno en realidad si estaba hablando para mi misma, pero hable en voz alta...eso sería ya hablar conmigo misma o ya estaría hablando con Ichigo-Kun, mm bueno como te decia, sin contar que antes de que conocieras a Rukia eras de los mejores en temas fisicos. Ya sabes, siempre Tatsuki hablaba de..."

"Esta bien, Inoue jajaja. Tranquila ya entendí" La relajo un sonriente Ichigo, al cual siempre le divertian los continuos viajes de ida de Orihime.

"Si..." acotó nerviosa, aún mirando el piso le pregunto "Me dijiste que no salistes hoy a entrenar, pasó algo?"

"Realmente... No, solo no tuve muchas ganas de levantarme temprano" Le resto importancia _"Ademas presiento que algo va a pasar hoy"_

"Esta bien tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, el otro día mi jefe [...]

Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Él chico de pelo naranja volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

Sin querer preocuparse o cargarlo con sus tontos problemas, Orihime puso la sonrisa más grande que pudo "Estoy bien, Kurosaki-Kun. Estaba pensando en algo eso es todo" Ella realmente esperaba que él lo comprara. Sus habilidades para mentir eran, como lo habría dicho Tatsuki, tan dolorosamente patético que incluso un niño de tres años podía ver a través de ellas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, examinándola. Él no podía desifrar qué, pero había algo raro en su sonrisa. "Probablemente solo estoy imaginando cosas" pensó. Consideró preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, pero decidió no hacerlo, no queriendo entrometerse en su negocio. En cambio, volvió a concentrarse en el camino que tenían delante.

Los ojos de Orihime se posaron en el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón. Era extraño que, incluso estando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, no pudiera sentir nada de él. Lo que Urahara había dicho era verdad; Ichigo realmente había perdido todo su poder espiritual.

Continuaron hablando hasta que notaron que se encontraban en las puertas de la escuela " Si que se hace rápido el viaje" Se sorprendio Ichigo

"Si"._ "Lamentablemente_" Se lamentaba Inoue.

**"****Dilé que la acompañaras despues del colegio, idiota"**

"Ey! Inoue, espera" Detuvo la caminata de Orihime "Que tal si te acompaño hoy a casa despues del colegio? " Preguntó Ichigo _"Devuelta esa voz_..."

La cara de Orihime resplandesio, pero a los pocos segundos se oscurecio, deprimida le contestó "Ouh justo que Kurosaki-Kun me acompañaria a casa... tengo un compromiso hoy"

"Compromiso?"

"Si... Bueno, más que compromiso diría trabajo. Bueno, si me pongo a pensar es lo que voy a ir a hacer"

"Trabajo? Cierto que mensionaste a tu jefe. No sabía que trabajabas" Dijo Ichigo mientras la acompañaba, a paso lento, a la entrada.

"Sip, empece hace tres semanas, maso menos" Decía mientras se cambiaba el calzado en su casillero "Es muy divertido, ademas los clientes son muy buenos conmigo"

"Dondé trabajas?" Pregunto Ichigo mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga.

"En una panaderia, es bastante famosa. Aunque no sabia de ella antes de trabajar ahí jajaja" Se reía nerviosamente Orihime.

"Bueno, de todas formas mi oferta sigue en píe, Inoue. Te acompaño a tu trabajo" Le dijó con una sonrisa.

"Ohh es una cita? Vaya Ichigo juegas rápido ultimamente"

La pareja se dio media vuelta y pudieron observar a una Tatsuki sonriendo.

"N-n-noo es lo que piensas Tatsuki-Chan"

"La voy a acompañar a su trabajo, no te hagas la idea equivocada, Tatsuki"

"Si, si, si lo que digan. Pido prestada a tu novia unos minutos, Ichi-Chan. Nos vemoos!" Saludo Tatsuki mientras se llevaba a una Orihime que le reprochaba lo sucedido, muy sonrojada.

_"Que fue eso?"_

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Estan bastantes juntos ultimamente con Inoue-San, Ichigo" Comento Mizuiro mirando su telefono.

"De hecho eso es cierto, se anda rumoreando que estan saliendo ustedes dos" Se metió en la conversación Keigo.

"No es así, solo somos amigos" Comento un molesto peli naranja _"Tampoco es que Inoue guste de mí. Es más, creería que no le gusta nadie de esa forma"_

"Oh vamos Ichigoo todos saben que a Orihime le...

" Silencio y vayan a sentarse!" Avisó la reciente profesora " Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, recientemente transferida... Ven pasa y presentate"

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica. Tenía el pelo rojo atado en dos coletas que caían por su espalda, su cabeza estaba adornada por un gorro blanco. Usaba bastante maquillaje, más que nada en las sombras que le daba a sus ojos. Llevaba el uniforme desabrochado y la pollera ligeramente mas corta de lo normal con medias blancas que terninaban arriba de sus rodillas "Mi nombre es Riruka, Riruka Dokugamine. Un placer" Dijó de manera desinteresada.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos _"Es la chica que estaba en Xcution!"_

**_Karakura High School. Hora de descanso_**.

"Qué haces acá" Preguntaba ichigo.

"No se de qué estas hablando" Respondió una peliroja con tono desinteresado.

"No me vengas con esa mierda, Riruka" El temperamento de Ichigo no estaba en su mejor momento, en especial despues de que los chicos dijeran cosas raras de él e Inoue.

"Tsk... Hoy empezamos tú maldito entrenamiento y no sé todavia el porque estoy acá, para certe sincera. Ginjo me dijó que venga, preguntalé a él"

Ambos adolesentes se encontraban, solos, en la azotea de la escuela. Viendo el lugar Riruka habló "Linda escuela"

"Es la más famosa de Karakura, me extrañaría que no destacara" Se quedaron unos mínutos en silencio, contemplando el terreno de su escuela "Entonces... Cómo va a ser mí entrenamiento?"

"Eres muy impaciente, te lo han dicho?" Resoplo Riruka con molestía "Ven a las 19:00 hrs. Ní un minuto tarde, bye bye" Dijó mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de 'Xcution' y se retiraba.

_"Pero ya tenía una..._

**_Karakura 19:00 hrs. P.M_**

"Yo" Saludaba Ichigo a los residentes de Xcution "Hice lo que me dijeron. Entrené durante toda la semana"

"Ahh. Y? Te tenemos que felicitar o algo por el estilo. No sabía" Respondió con una sonrisa Riruka.

"No" Contestó Ichigo, su ojo tiritaba. Claramente molesto _"Estupida teñida"_

"Ya, ya, tranquilos. Bíen hecho Ichigo" Apasiguo Ginjo sentado en el sofa.

"Bueno... no se porque estoy acá devuelta. Asumí que iba a entrenar en un lugar... grande" Decía mientras miraba el lugar Ichigo.

"Si no fueras tan impaciente, Ichi-Chan. Te hubiera dicho eso. Entrenaras acá!" Apoyaba una casa de juguete, en la mesa Riruka.

Ichigo levantó una ceja "Así que esté es tú pasatiempo. Realmente no me sorprende"

"Cállate." Sentenció Riruka "Ven, acercate así te explico y no tengo que repetirlo" Ichigo se acerco "Oberva esta casa" Señalo orgullosa.

"La estoy viendo"

"Y bien?" Seguía sonriendo Riruka.

"Y bien qué" Empezaba a alterarse nuestro protogonista.

"Me vas a decir que no es linda" Señaló aún con mucho orgullo.

"Es tan fea como tu cabello. Puedes ir al grano, Riruk... Hey!! Qué me tirás, agresiva!" Se sobaba, Ichigo, el lugar donde Riruka le lanzo su zapatilla.

"Deberias sentirte agradecido. Aquí realizaras tu entrenamiento!" Señalo aún más orgullosa de lo que estaba.

"Eh, Oe Ginjo. Ya se la safo un tornillo a est... Ya basta Riruka!!" la señalaba mientras esquivaba la segunda zapatilla.

"Jajajaja, bueno Riruka, ya puedes ir al grano. Pero" Interrumpió Ginjo con una carcajada " Toma, Ichigo. La necesitaras" Le lanzó la insignía de Sustituto.

"La necesitare?" Decía mientras agarraba y guardaba el objeto.

"Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que viniste acá. Suerte, Ichigo... La necesitaras"

"No tenias que entenderlo, de todas formas. Idiota" le resto importancia y obviamente insultando a Ichigo, como debe ser "Te voy a mostrar. Mí Fullbring"

"Oh.. así que tenias, pense que eras la hija molesta de Ginjo ó algo así"

"TE PUEDES CALLAR!" Le gritó enojada "Tsk... Mí fullbring se llama 'Dollhouse'. Tengo la capacidad de mover a la gente a mí voluntad, hacía objetos los cuales yo considere lindos" Explicaba mientras chasqueaba sus dedos; de ellos salió un corazón, el cual se dirigía a Ichigo "Cuando te toque ese corazón podras entrar"

"Entrar?" El 'corazón', de alguna manera, entro en el pecho de Ichigo.

"Yo te lo permito" Riruka lo señalo y de su dedo salió un rayo verde que apunto a Ichigo. Cuando el rayo de Riruka tocó a nuestro protagonista, esté se materealizo en una sustancia rosa, la cual se dirigía hacía la casa de juguete con rapidez.

"Por qué elegiste la casa en vez de la caja?" Pregunto la morena de Xcution.

"Ahh si eso. Debo asumir la culpa ahí" Bostezo Ginjo "Habra más dificultades en la casa, solo eso"

(Con Ichigo)

_"Qué demonios hago acá" _Pensaba Ichigo mientras se levantaba. Observo el lugar y se parecía a la habitación de Yuzu. Color rosa por todas partes, una cama y una estantería, la cual estaba repleta de libros "_Una mejor pregunta. Qué mierda es esté lugar"_

"Ah sí, Ichigo" El recien nombrado giro su cabeza hacía el ventanal que había en el cuarto y pudo observar a una sonríente Riruka "Estas dentro de la casa que te había mostrado, actualmente te encuentras en el tercer piso, la puerta principal se encuentra en la planta baja. Llega allí y te devolvere a la normalidad. Suerte Ichi-Chan, la necesitaras"

_"Basicamente tengo que salir de esta casa" _'Razono' Ichigo. Cuando de repente se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de aquella habitación "Quién sera" Se dijó en voz alta mientras se dirigia a abrir la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Ichigo se agachó rápidamente. De atras de la puerta un especíe de pata de oso casi le arranca la cabeza _"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" _Suspiró Ichigo. Al levantar la mirada pudo observar como una especie de oso de peluche abría, la ya rota puerta y lo miraba fijamente.

Sin dar señal de aviso, el oso empezó a correr a Ichigo por toda la pieza, mientras tiraba puños y patadas a un Ichigo que atinaba a escapar a duras penas del peluche "Qué mierda con esté oso!" Gritaba, a la vez que intentaba escapar por la puerta. Pero fue detenido por el oso "Tsk, de alguna forma tengo que vencerte para escapar de acá... oso de pacotilla.

(Con los Fullbringer)

" Estara bien él chico" Se pregunto en voz alta el barman.

"No lo se, Giriko" Dudo Tsukishima "Ginjo no le advirtió como podría usar su Fullbring. Lo va a tener complicada el chico"

"Veremos" Sentenció Ginjo.

(Con Ichigo nuevamente)

"GAAHH" Escupió sangre Ichigo mientras era golpeado, una vez mas, por el oso de peluche _"Maldición, maldición que tengo que hacer. Lo único que estoy haciendo es correr y ser el saco de boxeo de ese oso" _Pensaba a la vez que esquivaba otro puñetazo _"Qué tengo que hacer para vencer a este peluche" _Seguía corriendo intentado desifrar como escapar de esa pieza "Lo tengo, ven para aca oso de mierda. Te pateare el culo" Hacía el ademan de enfrentarse al oso _"Tengo que ser rápido, atras mío esta la estantería. La fuerza de esta bola de algodón es sumamente fuerte, creo que con un golpe puede derribar esta estanteria, cuando eso pase aprovechare y me iré de acá"_ Explicaba su plan. El oso se apresuraba a paso firme a ejecutar a Ichigo. Cuando iba a lanzar el puñetazo, esté se paro de lleno. Un brillo salió de su ojo _"Mierda" _En vez de golpear a Ichigo lo lanzó con fuerza hacía el ventanal, el cual se rompió y los pedasitos de vidrios quedaron todos arriba de Ichigo y la cama.

"Fuck, eso duele" Pudo observar con gran temor como el oso torcía su cuello _" Que clase de oso sacado de una pelicula de terror es!" _El oso corrió y golpeo la cama. A duras penas pudo escapar, cuando de reojo pudo ver la pata de eso que se acercaba lentamente _"se acabo" _Se lamentaba, pero cuando agacho su cabeza observo como el pie derecho del oso se despego del piso **_"No dudes, Ichigo" _**_"Esa voz devuelta, pero la estoy escuchando más nítida... Quién será? No importa. Esta es la mía. A todo ó nada" _Esperando el golpe, Ichigo se arrodillo y en una pose de karate agarro el brazo del oso y con todo el peso de su cuerpo lo lanzo hacía el ventanal, el cual ya esta roto.

"Siii, tomá oso de porquería!! Jajajajajaja SOY INVENSIBLE" Se jactaba de su victoria "Bueno ya, salgamos de este lugar"

Mientras salíca a paso lento de la habitación pudo ver como otros juguetes giraron su cabeza hacía él "Shit, mejor empiezo a correr y encontrar un lugar para esconderme" Pensó en voz alta Ichigo, él cual ya había arrancado a correr.

(Con los Fullbringer)

Riruka se acercaba hacía la casa. Todos vieron como el ventanal se había roto y, posteriormente, salía volando aquel peluche "Veo que logró vencerlo" Decía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Estara bien?" Preguntaba la chica morena.

"No lo sé, Tristan... no lo sé" Repondía Ginjo "Lo que si sé, es que sí no usa su fullbring, no escapara de ahí"

(Con Ichigo, nuevamente)

Esté seguía corriendo, ahora escapaba de cuatro juguetes. Uno era un pato, él cual no paraba de insultarlo por algun motivo. Otro era un puerco, que tambien lo estaba insultando y le pedia que muera. Él tercero era una especie de leon que le estaba pisando los talones, esté no hablaba, solo atacaba. Y él último, era una rana, la cual había saltado hacía Ichigo, él recien mensionado lo esquivo lanzandose por la escaleras.

"Maldición eso dolió" Cuando se levantaba pudo escuchar una voz robotica.

"El tiempo de espera ha terminado. Como el Fullbring no ha sido avtivado. Se empezara con el 'Modo Locura'.

Cuando termino de hablar aquella voz. Ichigo llego a ver como esos cuatro juguetes se convertían en muñecos deformes y con el doble de tamaño " Eso fue raro" No pudo divagar más porque se vio obligado a esquivar un salto de rana deforme con esteroides.

"Tengo que activar mí Fullbring... urgentemente"

(Con los Fullbringer)

"Oh parece que el tiempo se a acabado" Señalo con calma Giriko.

"Tiempo?" Preguntó Tristan.

"Por qué se convirtieron en esas cosas, Giriko!" Gritó Riruka mientras intentaba observar, sín exito, la casa.

"Solo te estoy ayudando, señorita" Decía con calma.

"Creo que sería prudente sacar a Ichigo de allí" Dijo Tsukishima con calma.

"Eso estaría prohibido, Tsukishima-San. La casa, junto con Ichigo y las cinco almas que estan metidas allí dentro, estan ligadas a un temporizador... Si los usuarios que tienen adquirido este temporizador sobreviven 1 hora podrán salir tranquilamente. En caso de que lo saquemos antes o sin haber cumplido lo pactado tendran duras repercuciones del dios del tiempo" Aclaraba Giriko.

"Eso fue muy idiota de tu parte Giriko!" Gritaba enojada Riruka "Ginjo! Has algo!"

"Solo queda esperar, Riru...!! QUÉ PASÓ!" Una gran cantidad de Reiatsu salia de la casa. Ginjo temeroso corrio hacia la casa y pudo observar como todo lo de adentro de encontraba oscurecido por una niebla negra "Qué es esto?"

(Con Urahara)

El tendero estaba preparandose su clásico té de la noche. Pusó el agua a calentar y empezó a sumergirse en su cabeza _"Y pensar que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo" _Esperó unos minutos y volco el agua sobre su taza de ceramica. Terminado esto se disponía a llevarlo hacía la pequeña mesa, pero una fuerte explosión de Reiatsu lo sorprendió y dejo caer su taza _"Qué demonios fue eso? Se sintió demasiado familiar..." _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Yorouchi exaltada y felíz.

"Kisuke, preparate! Es Ichigo!!!" Exclamaba una felíz Yorouchi _"Por fín... por fín has vuelto, Ichigo" _Pensó con una gran sonrísa su tutora y amiga.

"Claro, vamos" _"Cómo hizo para volver a tener Reiatsu?" _Razonó Kisuke mientras abría la puerta de su tienda y salían a paso flash hacía la dirección donde tuvo lugar la increíble explosión de Reiatsu.

(Con Shinji y los Vizards)

Shinji se encontraba de camino a la guarida. Hoy era el día que le tocaba hacer las compras a él "_A pesar de que somos menos que antes, los gastos no hacen más que aumentar" _Se quejaba en silencio, mientras quitaba el Hadou de Hachi y entraba a la guarida.

"Yo" Saludaba Shinji.

"Oh, ya volvistes" Levanto la vista de su manga, Lisa "Trajiste todo, me imagino"

"Si, no molestes" Se limpiaba el oido con el meñique Hirako. Dirigiendose hacía Hiyori para entregarle su parte de la compra, Hirako tuvo que pararse en seco y abriendo, muy grande, los ojos en gesto de sorpresa. Sintió la fuerte explosión de Reiatsu proveniente de Karakura "Qué diablos fue eso, fue casí como el Reiatsu de un capitan"

"Si, Hirako. Pero siento una presencia muy familiar en este Reiatsu" Decía Hachi mientras se levantaba del piso "Tenemos que ir hacia alli, urgente"

"Creo que siento una presencia Hueca... No sera Ichigo?" Preguntó Love, tambien preparandose para partir hacia el lugar.

"Habra que averiguarlo" Sentencio Shinji, mientras habría la puerta "Ustedes se quedan acá, no sería prudente que salgamos todos y en caso de que suceda algo, yo soy el más fuerte de aca, escaparé en una pieza" Ordenó a unos Vizards que atinaban a mirarlo "Bien, desenme suerte"

(Con la familia Kurosaki)

Ishin terminaba de cerrar la clinica, dando por terminado el día. Habrió la puerta entro a la sala de estar de su casa. Se saco la bata y la tiro en el sofa. En el cual se encontraba su hija, Karin. Está lo miro, Ishin se veía demasiado cansado.

"Día largo, papá?" Le preguntó.

"Si, parece que hoy se les cruzo en la cabeza, a todo Karakura, accidentarse" Decía con un resoplido y se desplomó en el sofa.

Ambos se quedaron unos mínutos mirando la televisión, hasta que una presión se sintió por toda la casa. Karin, obviamente la más afectada, se tomó el pecho. Arrugando su remera negra _"Qué se supone que es eso!?" _Se preguntaba asustada, mientras se reicorporaba lentamente.

Ishin jadeo un segundo, pero se repusó al instante. Por suerte esta explosión de Reiatsu no fue durarera. Su mirada se poso en Karin _"Parece que su Reiatsu no hace más que aumentar, lamentablemente" _El padre de familia se levanto del sofa y se dirigía hacia la entrada, pero fue detenida por el agarre de su hija.

"E-e-ee es Ich-Nii?" Tartamudeo Karin y vió claramente como su padre habría los ojos.

"Voy a averiguar eso, Karin. Cuida de tu hermana y no dejen pasar a nadie" Se agacho y la abrazo por unos momentos. Viendo como su hija se relajaba volvio a su ruta, confirmaría si en verdad era su hijo.

(Con Ichigo, momentos antes de la explosión del Reiatsu desconocido :v)

Vemos como Ichigo era golpeado por el puerco y salía volando hacía una pared. Él peli naranja se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable, su campera era ya inexistente, salvo por jirones, abajo de esta su remera blanca manchada de sangre. Su jean se encontraba roto, en las partes donde estaba la rodilla. Jadeaba sin aire y con mucho dolor _"Maldición, no pensé nunca que entrenar mí Fullbring significaría mí muerte" _La cocina, allí puedo ganar algo de tiempo.

Se escabullia rapidamente de un ataque del felino, que terminaba golpeandose con la pared.

"Es medio tonto el leon, ya es la tercera vez que pasa eso" _"Claro, las escalera!" _Visualizo y razonó Ichigo. Cambió de dirección. Como de costumbre, el león mutante lo seguía a los pocos pasos. Al momento de llegar a las escaleras, Ichigo se dió media vuelta y enfrento al leon. El tonto se lanzo directo hacía Ichigo, e inmediatamente Ichigo se lanzo hacia la pared en un intento de esquivar al leon. Lo consiguió pero unas de las garras lo razguño en la parte posterior de la espalda "GAAAHG" Se desplomo en el piso, viendo con temor como el leon caía por las largas escaleras.

_"Estoy en mi límite" _Giró su cabeza con puro terror y observo como los otros tres muñecos se acercaban a paso lento _"Cuando me volví así...tan fragil y dependiente de los demas" _Veía con miedo como se acercaban aún más, sin duda para acabar con él_"Si todo fuera como antes_...

_" Y qué vas a hacer" Recordaba Ichigo a su padre. De repente, se materealizo enfrente de él, esté se encontraba dandole la espalda "Te sentaras devuelta y no vas a hacer nada"_

_"No es eso" _Se enojaba Ichigo.

_"ó... vas a llorar? vas a llorar y quejarte de que no pudiste proteger a nadie?"_

_"Pero los protegí a todos, yo los salve. Yo los protegí, YO!"_

_"Pero ellos no tuvieron ninguna baja ó me equivoco, Kurosaki Ichigo" Giró su cabeza y vió a un Aizen parado al lado de su padre, mirandolo sín inmutarse._

_"No tienen nada que ver acá ellos. YO PROTEGÍ LO QUE QUERÍA PROTEGER"_

**_"Lo que tu quieres proteger, Ichigo. No es lo que yo deseo proteger" _**Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y pudo ver claramente como una silueta negra se acercaba a lo lejos. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de nuestro protagonista.

Todo se volvió oscuro por unos minutos. Al poder abrír los ojos, Ichigo se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar _"Mí... Mundo mental?" _Se preguntaba, pero pudo ver muy claramente que no era el normal. Todo esta hundido, pequeñas chozas y calles de barro adornaban este deprimente paisaje.

**_"Exacto... Ichigo" _**Girando la cabeza nuestro ex shinigami sustituto pudo ver con claridad como un viejo conocido hacía acto de presencia quitandose la capucha.

"Tensa?..." Se preguntaba en voz alta Ichigo.

**_"Recuerda, Ichigo. Siempre estare a tu lado"_**

**_"Ha pasado tiempo... Ichigo" _**Saludaba sin inmutarse el joven espíritu. A su alrededor vemos como se incendiaban las pocas casas que había, sin importar que aún se encontraban debajo del agua.

"Tensaa!" Gritaba emocionado y con lagrimas en sus ojos Ichigo "Qué esta pasando acá, por qué es tan diferente a la última vez?"

Tensa negaba con la cabeza, no creyendo ver a su portador en tal estado **_"_****_La debilidad de uno, es muy diferente a la incapacidad que puede tener alguien, Ichigo. Siempre estuve aquí, ví con depresión y gran temor como tus ambiciones, recuerdos, poderes, incluso tus ganas de vivir, Ichigo! Desaparecían lentamente... Y no podía hacer nada" _**se tomo una pausa para retomar su postura tranquila **_"_****_Este mundo representá tu corazon, Ichigo. Y tu corazon en el último tiempo no ha hecho nada más que romperse y mentirse a si mismo de que esta 'todo bien' ó la que más nos duele... 'Hice lo que tenia que hacer'. Dime Ichigo... Recuerdas lo que te pregunté durante la pelea con Aizen?" _**Le preguntó a un conmocionado Ichigo.

Repitió esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tensa le había dicho, no, le advirtió, que si usaba el Final Getsuga Tensho , perdería todos sus poderes de shinigami. Pero derrotar a Aizen y proteger su ciudad había valido cualquier costo, y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, no habría cambiado nada. Derrotó a Aizen, salvó su ciudad y, milagrosamente, todos sus amigos sobrevivieron. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. De hecho debería ser feliz. Maldita sea, tendria que estar feliz! Pero no.

"Si estaba mal ser egoísta...

**" _Dime tu respuesta_" **

Las palabras de Zangetsu debían enviar a Ichigo a una vida completamente nueva, una de normalidad.Tendría que haber olvidado su antigua vida, ya no lucharía contra los huecos, ni enviaría a las almas perdidas a encontrar la paz, ni siquiera vería espíritus. Por primera vez en su vida, Kurosaki Ichigo era verdaderamente normal y eso le fastidiaba y, enojaba enormemente. "Que sí maldición! No ha pasado un día de que no haya intentado hablar con ustedes, me desesperaba que no pueda verlos una vez más... que... que... que mí falta de determinación y fuerza les haya costado tan caro a ustedes. No! Que me haya costado tan caro a mí" Se sinceraba Ichigo arrepentido y con gran pesar.

**_"No depende de nosotros, Ichigo. Ahora... dimé lo que deseas"_**

_"Volver el tiempo atras..._

**_" Respuesta equivocada, Ichigo... Esperó y deseo que te des cuenta rápido. Este mundo... nuestro mundo desaparecera en breves momentos y... ahí sí, sera la última vez que nos veamos" _**Avisó y sentenció el joven espiritu dandose la vuelta.

_"No, no, no, no, no me puede estar pasando esto!"_

**_"Qué es lo querías desde un principio? Ichigo" _**Preguntó Tensa aún dandole la espalda e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su portador.

hubo un gran silencio en aquel paisaje deprimente, un Ichigo sorprendido miraba fijamente el piso. "_Lo que siempre quise fue ser normal. Que las personas no me miren de forma extraña por hablar con alguien que ellos no pueden ver. No más huecos curioseando por mi reiatsu, no más tener que faltar a la escuela para luchar en guerras ajenas. No ver más a Rukia o a los demás ..._

Tensa suspiro y ladeo la caveza dde lado a lado **_" Si esto es todo lo que tienes que decir Ichigo... Entonces esto es el adios definitvo"_**

Ichigo abrio los ojos asustados y trago saliva. Decidiendo que lo mejor seria sincerarse, se dejo llevar. "_C-c-cuando... cuando murió mí mamá lo único que quería era ser más fuerte, más fuerte para proteger a mí familia... pero no hice más que hundirme en mí propía miseria" _Pensaba lentamente y recordaba aquellos tiempos. Un Tensa, en silencio, lo observaba.

"_Cuando Rukia me entrego sus poderes de Shinigami... me sentía capaz de hacer todo. Por fín lo que quería... era más fuerte y podía proteger a mí gente querida"_ Se liberaba.

_"Después llego Byakuya y mí perdida de poderes, pero resulto en algo bueno. Pude desbloquear mí espada y era incluso más poderoso... y así con mís peleas posteriores. Kempachi y poder usar mi Reiatsu. El aprendizaje del paso flash y mí Bankai con Yorouchi. Aprender a controlar el poder de mí hueco interior con Shinji y los Vizards... y... y por sobre todo"_ Dudo unos momentos, no quería que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran y no dijera la verdad _"Cuando fuí a que me enseñaras como usar el... Final Getsuga Tensho. Nunca antes me senti tan capaz, tan fuerte! Pero todo con el riesgo de perderlos, de perder mis poderes"_

**_"Qué es lo que siempre deseaste? Ichigo_**" Interrumpió Tensa, con una mirada calculadora.

"Poder"

**_"Para qué necesitabas poder"_**

" Para proteger"

**_"Lo que tu deseas proteger, no es lo que yo quiero proteger"_** Le recordó aquella frase.

"Quiero protegerlos a todos, a ustedes, a mí familia, mís amigos. Todos!"

Volviendo al mundo real podemos ver como un Ichigo con multiples heridas se levantaba. De él empezaba a salir un humo negro. Parado junto a nuestro protagonista estaba Tensa, él cual se encontraba teniendole el hombro **_"Lo único que tapa tu boca es tu miedo, Ichigo" _**Ichigo se planta en su posición y baja la cabeza. Sus ojos se encuentran tapados por su pelo **_"Solo tienes un enemigo, él que quiera poner en riesgo lo que quieres proteger... entonces a qué le temes" _**Ichigo adelantaba su píe derecho y bajaba su centro de gravedad **_"Abandona tu miedo, Ichigo..._**

" Regreso y lo enfrento" Su mano se posaba en su cintura, ante esto Tensa solo pudo sonreir.

**_"No le des cuartel"_**

"Avanzó y no me detengo"

**_"Si te retractas_**,**_ envejeseras__. Duda y morirás" _**Se materealizo completamente al lado de Ichigo.

"No lo hare"

Con una sonrisa dijó **_"Entonces dí mí nombre, Ichigo!"_**

"Corta a mís enemigos... TENSAA ZANGETSUU!!!!" Y una gran explosión de Reyrioku sumergio la casa y mando a volar a los 3 peluches que intentaban dar caza a Ichigo.

(Con los Fullbringer)

Durante unos mínutos todo se quedo en negro. Cuando volvieron a poder abrír los ojos vieron asombro como el humo negro se exparcia por todo el departamento.

"Que esta pasando, Ginjo!" Preguntó Tsukishima, un poco alterado.

"No lo sé, Tsukishima... esto no tendría que haber pasado...

" Cómo que no tendría que haber pasado? Para qué razón me pediste que lo meta alli dentro!" Exclamaba con miedo Riruka, sorprendida por la respuesta de su jefe.

"Nada, Riruka... Esperemos a que el humo se vaya y veremos que sucedio" _"Eso claramente fue una explosión de Reiatsu demasiado grande como para tratarse de un simple Fullbring... no me digas..._

El humo se disperso y todos los Xcution pudieron observar como una silueta les daba la espalda. Vestía con un Shihakusho con mangas cortadas, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas exponiendo gran parte de sus gemelos trabajados. Unas sandalias marrones bien representativas de un shinigami. Las dos cosas que mas destacaba de este sujeto eran, su pelo anaranjado que caía y cubría su nuca y por sobre todo, las dos Zampakutos que sostenia, cada una, en una de sus manos; La que se posaba en su mano izquierda se parecía mas a una guadaña tipo machete, pero más grande. Pero en comparación a su contra parte que se ubicaba en la mano derecha, era bastante más chica. Hablando de su cotra parte; Esta si era la personificación de un machete de cazador, aunque muchisimo mas grande e imponente. Las dos Zampakutos eran de color negro y tenían aperturas en la parte inferior de su filo "Tensa Zangetsu" Dijo aquel hombre dandose la vuelta y dando a conocer su cara.

"Ichigo!"

**_Holy shit, no pense en incluir ya tan rapido a Tensa, pero por como se dió toda la situación y mis ganas de no escribir mas la parte de los fullbringer apareció Tensa Zangetsu._**

**_Deja muchas dudad este capitulo, pero se resolveran en el siguiente._**

**_Janeeee._**

psd: realmente no se como finalizar la parte de los fullbringer, estoy en una encrusijada alli jejej


End file.
